Talk:Tinnin
The islet in wajaom woodlands has a ??? that says something about smelling like wine. I'd guess that Tinnin is spawned there. Added this along with the info from the ZNM page. --Desoo 18:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Few notes on this fight. Nether Blast is 100% resisted meaning 0 damage every time. So for summoners, you will have to use a different means of damaging this guy. He does have regen after the initial 100%. It is just a low amount. At low health for us, he was spamming TP moves when the only things on him were 2 reverse tanking pld/nins. So Im guessing that he does have some form of regain at low health. His draw in is from anywhere in the zone. I was drawn in after invited to the PT so I could just lot on drops and not participate in the actual fight. When the wipe happened I was drawn in and killed when I didn't have a salt on me. I was btw right outside of al zhabi.--Lightningcount 06:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Is it possible that every time you went to use Nether blast, that he had magic shield up? Fang not 100% The fang is not a 100% drop. This is a nature true to all three of the tier-IV ZNMs; they respecitve personal item is not 100%. I think the majority of notes should be added to the discussion page for this NM. There is a bunch of repetitive information that can be confusing and or frustrating to someone trying to research this fight. What would be the proper steps to do something like this? I would hate to remove any viable information that has been gathered on this NM. 06:59, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Defeated with a balanced 14 person group consisting of a Tank party and 2 Damage parties. Tank party consisted of PLD/nin, NIN/drk, x2 BRD/whm, RDM/whm, and WHM/sch. DD parties contained a mix of SMN/whms, BLM/whms, SAM/thf, and THF/sam. Easy but long fight as most of the damage came from SMN pets and single weapon skills from the SAM. With Double Ballad and Double March stacked onto the tanks, along with Refresh and Haste, they had no problem staying alive and maintaining hate. SMNs should use there strongest physical BPs when physical bulwark is down, DDs should be able to Meditate for TP, use there weapon skill, and disengage in order to avoid feeding to much TP to Tinnin. BLMs should stick to Thunder and Earth spells and avoid excessive nuking. I rocky 02:42, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Defeated with BRD/WHM, PLD/NIN, RDM/NIN tanking setup, 2xRDM/WHM, WHM/???, 2xBLM/???, PUP/BRD(for Ballad I@blms as bard was busy) and a THF/NIN for accomplice, as hate gets dicey with during the long fight. BRD would keep hastes on RDM/NIN and PLD at all times, BLMs would use mostly Tier IIIs and occasional IVs, PUP would use BLM puppet and nuke til out of MP and resummon(pup did quite high damage on this NM!). Fight took ~30 minutes --Rayeneth 21:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Defeated(6ppl) x4 Bst90 Average Gear, x1 Thf(TH6), x1 Whm(Whm not needed) 1-2 Dipper Jugs max Thf TA 1 Bst- Snarl, fight is a joke. Could be done with x3 Bst x1 Thf (Thf just for TH). Questions OK, so this thing pops at 50% hp, then has mad auto regen! So what I was wondering is, has anyone tried zerging it, I mean throwing EVERYTHING you have at it similar to kirin, maybe get a 2 min kill or similar? The idea being to kill it before it regens all its heads? Any comments (yes even omg what a stupid idea) are most welcome, (providing u can tell me why it a stupid idea lol!) Supaninja 15:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :He does regen fast but if a full alliance was zergging it I believe the regen can be overpowered. Tinnin may not be able to use Bulwarks or Nerve Gas either before its heads pop, limiting his TP attacks to those that are only 5' aoe. My linkshell has tried all out zerging him and you can overpower the regen, but he seems to have invincible and magic shield at 1% until at least one head has grown back. We don't know if it needs one or both to grow back, we just play it safe and let them both grow back. --Drhatchet 12:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Regain Fought this a couple of times, and noticed it does in fact have regain. We had a Pld/Nin tanking, and it would still do TP moves even though we never fed it any TP. Bikpik 22:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You know magic and the like feed TP too, right? -Prothescar 02:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that he does have Regain. We popped it 3 times, and each time it's first action was a TP move. Also, we wiped to the first one. As it was running around killing people, it would use a TP move on practically every other person. Thirdly, on the last two fights, when it was below 25% it used two Blast moves on me within 5 seconds of each other when noone was meleeing it. It didn't get 100% TP in 5 seconds just from being nuked. Foustian 09:40, 5 April 2010 Tinnin @ 95 Just did this as 95-Pld/rdm(Ochain), Blm, and Whm x2. Super easy fight with no issues at all. Two whms were not needed with a pld tank. Fight took no longer then 10 mins. Tinnin @ 99 This ZNM is easily soloed by 99NIN/49DNC iLVL 119 using Trust NPC's for support. Redenius- Valefor 2-21-15 Duo'd Thf/Nin (Mandau) + Whm/Rdm. Very easy fight, he was missing 75% of the time. The only "dangerous" move was both Blast moves when one of the left/right head, it was doing 500-700 dmg. Whm MP did not went <1000/1400. I only used defense food just in case but next time ill just go with curry to speed up fight, it took us exactly 26min. Amydine/Emmia - Valefor - April 2013